1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting leaving of a cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for preventing leaving of a cellular telephone, there is conventionally a method in which when a cellular telephone is left in a particular installation place of a vehicle to go away from the vehicle, a sensor detects presence of the cellular telephone and notification is provided by ringing a buzzer.
However, in the conventional method for preventing the leaving of the cellular telephone described above, the leaving of the cellular telephone cannot be detected when the cellular telephone is left in a place where the sensor cannot detect, so that there are problems that a user cannot be notified of the leaving of the cellular telephone and also a left place cannot be identified and reported.